When your ghosts return
by Holly Clarke
Summary: it's ten years after new moon and edward never came back...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you like my story please review plus I'm English so please excuse me for any grammar mistakes like if I say mum instead of mom or something like that.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, plots, storylines ect**

Edwards POV

It's been ten years since I left my perfect eighteen year old sweetheart, in the middle of the woods in Forks, Washington. Not for one second (in all the three thousand six hundred and fifty days since I last saw her) has my mind wandered to a different subject. I tried, I really, really tried. I hunted, I did nothing, I tracked Victoria, the female vampire who's mate I killed (in my defence he did try to kill the love of my life and then she tried to kill my Bella too), ten and a half years ago. Nothing worked. I considered going to Italy and begging the Volturi to take mercy and end my poor excuse for a life, Alice talked me out of that one. The only good thing I had going was Bella, now I don't have her.

The only thought that keeps me going now is that she must be happy. It's been ten years, I'm sure she can't even remember my name; I'm just a ghost from her past, nothing more, properly much less.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi just remember that this is catching up after new moon so dont tell me thats not what happens coz i have to improvise, a lot of thing happened because there were vampires around :)**

**Disclamer**

**i do not own any of the original characters but i **

**will own jacob six pack, mark my words**

* * *

Bella's POV

A lot has happened in the last ten years. To begin with, my first love left me, taking my best friend with him, I got a new best friend, I tried to kill myself, I fell in love… again, I was almost killed by a statistic vampire, Sam and Emily got married, they now have two kids, Paul and Rachel got married soon after (much to Jacob's dislike). A little after Rachel fell pregnant with their only child Jared and Kim got married too, Quill was relived to get through the much abused nanny stage and it is now the best older brother little Claire could wish for. Colin, Brady, Embry and Seth all found there imprintees, Embry was at school one day when he came across a freshman girl, Jo, that he hadn't noticed before, Colin was just sitting on first beach when his Megan walked past, Brady was best friends with Susan, after he transformed for the first time he never looked at her the same way, however it took her a hole lot longer to believe than it did the rest of us, Emily and I had to talk to her, seen as she was allowed to know Jacob suggested he transformed in front of Susan, but Sam said they would properly have to aggravate him to get him to change and then he'd be to dangerous around her, for Seth it was a lot simpler just a girl he sat next to, when he got back to school (after he finally stopped bursting out of his clothes every time Paul wound him up) he saw Katie in a new light. Last year Embry finally gave in and let us tell his mom, I think Jo persuaded him because the only time she ever got to see him was in school. Brady and Susan got engaged two years ago. Seth and Katie are getting married in a few months time. Leah however left the pack seven years ago, we only see her at weddings and once or twice a year Jacob comes home laughing about how she's so bitter when she loses her self control. And finally I myself got married, and now I have three children.

Jacob and I have been married for eight years now, and I can't imagine a life without him. Our three kids; Billy, Sarah and Emily are the most beautiful children I have ever seen. But even though I've had a some what perfect life for the last nine years, some times when I'm alone, I allow my mind to wonder, wonder back to a time before I had children, before I loved Jacob, back to a time when I loved someone else.

* * *

**so? what do you think? if somethings not clear let me know and i'll make sure to straighten every thing out for you in the next chapters :)**

**W.B. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I decided to go to Seattle today. Once a year I go to Seattle, it's as close as I can get without being too tempted to check up on her. I half kid myself that she might just choose that day for a shopping trip, Alice always brings me down though,

"Don't even think about it Edward, you know she hates shopping anyway."

I once mentioned my theory to her.

"Just because you're bitter because I don't want you to look for her future." It's not like she hasn't tried, for the first five years when ever I come back from a hunting trip I would find her scowling because she couldn't find anything interesting. She gave up because she was sick of watching her do laundry.

I was just hanging out at the park. It was quite near a mall, I thought maybe I could be distracted by so many different 'voices'.

"_I wonder if this is too dressy"_

"_I really must go food shopping there's nothing to eat."_

"_Ooh, she's hot, I wonder if she saw me?"_

"_Hey, I can see the car from up here!"_

"_Momma? Where'd you go? Found you!"_

"_I wonder what's for dinner"_

Bella's POV

I was strapping the kids into the car; it was mine and Jacob's day off, a rarity for them to be on the same day. We had decided to go into Seattle, maybe find a good park for once and go out for dinner.

It didn't take too long to get into the city although it was a Saturday, mind you Jacob does drive like a maniac.

"What you thinking about?"

He asked as I pulled the pram out of the trunk of his Rabbit,

"You."

I answered sweetly. He came around to put Emily in her pram and pecked me on the lips. I think now would be an excellent time to tell you about my family; Emily, she's the youngest, fourteen months old, and pretty big, her dark, poker straight hair is reaching her shoulders and black eyes can practically hypnotize you, I've sat looking into her eyes for an hour before. Then there's Sarah, she's three now, we named her after Jacobs mother, he had always wanted to name his first after her but as Billy is a boy he had to settle for the second child. Sarah's chocolate eye's she gets from me, in fact she looks exactly like I did when I was her age, except she has her fathers dark, russet skin, and her curls reach down to her waist and are much tighter than mine. Billy is five, Billy Senior died six years ago from a heart attack, and it was my idea to name him after Jacob's father. Billy's about a fifty-fifty split between us; he has the same eyes as me, the same colour hair as Jacob, the same nose and mouth as me and everything else is Jacob's. They may not be perfect, they might drive me up the wall more times than I could count, but I love them.


End file.
